LayEd s02e03
Episode Summary Rak-Hir refused to board the Earthdawn 4 until we get him drunk on Quantz's Keesris wine. The team enters the new Kaer, under the letters MUL, with a slightly hung-over elf. On entering, Cerulean spots a trap and tries to disable it. It triggers instead and he is hurt. When Dizzy asks if that was supposed to happen, Cerulean replies "watch out, there's a thing here" The team ventures further into the kaer, finding an old aqueduct system with ankle deep water. A doorway in the hallway opens. Blue and pale-skinned humanoids come out, looking like corpses (The Drowned). Their lower jaws have been replaced by some sort of mechanical filtration device. The team defeats them easily and moves on. Next, we encounter enormous lobsters, called Black Krills. These are susceptible to Neffy's paralyzing attack and she is very effective at disabling them. After fighting them, the team finds a dozen or so eggs. Further on, we find a room full of paintings, tapestries and trophies to take back for their employers. Neffy finds a windling-sized medallion, which she takes. Rak-Hir and Quantz successfully negotiate with a pod of gargoyles, who are content to leave us alone as long as we do the same to them. Passing through a kitchen, we find a pair of troll Drowned and defeat them. We find a library, full of books. We decide to take them for our employers, but doing so, Quantz and Neffy trigger some sort of trap and flee in terror. Both go insane. Neffy believes that the cakes in her pack are trying to eat her. Quantz becomes utterly paranoid. Dizzy, trying to help, obligingly eats all of Neffy's cake. After resting for a few days, the team returns to the kaer and continues exploration. We are attacked by a giant cave crab. After defeating it, the team carefully drags it outside, hoping to sell its parts, but they encounter a hungry dragon (Perianwir) who offers to trade for it instead. During our explorations we find a valve that we carry along. Eventually, we find a place to connect it and turn it, but nothing apparently happens beyond some sounds of rushing water. The team encounters a mechanical creature that is apparently building the drowned. The team defeats it. Finding more valves, the team opens more cranks. We also encounter a giant nautilus, with a beautiful spiral shell which we recover. We find a room full of drowned bodies, probably greyfolk. In sealed cases, we find suits of armor or something that covers the body entirely. In a corner, a box full of what we decide are kernels of true air, which are to be swallowed to allow breathing under water. We open the final doors and enter the deeper water. The elf and windlings are tied to the T'skrang so they can keep up. We defeat some river steeds. Finally, we encounter the biggest threat to the kaer: a horror in the form of a giant angler fish, named Watermark. The team is unable to defeat it, but drives it off eventually. Neffy discovers that attacking its lure does something, but she is unsure what exactly. Quotes * Rak'Hir: "I thought that was the Earthdawn II? Meh, whatever. I'm not getting on that ship!" * Cerulean: "Hey, it's free! We've got nothing to lose, right?" * Rak'Hir: "Perhaps we should MUL this over. Eh? Eh?" * Steve, OOC: "Now it's a Shadowrun, since we're in the sewers." * GM: "A ballad about Aal'visss doesn't inspire Cerulean." Cerulean: "I heard it the first time." * D'zurr: "Let me tell you about the time Aal'visss made an Icy Surface... it worked perfectly on the first try!" Rak'Hir: "That's not very inspiring" D'zurr: "It is if you love Aal'viss!" * Neffy: "Y'all are going to give me a nosebleed." * GM: "Your worst nightmares have come true." Neffy: "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" * Neffy: "Can't sleep. Cake will eat me." * Rak'Hir and Quantz: "Potent Potables." "Potent Portable Potables." "Say that 10 times fast." * Rak'Hir: "Any dragons coming to eat it?" GM: "No." D'zurr: "Aww, I wanted another shield." Monsters Defeated * Black Krill * The Drowned * The Drowned (Troll variant) * Cave Crab * Nautilid * River Steed * Metal Construct Legend Point Awards * Total LP award is 35170 LP, which is 7034 LP each divided 5 ways. * Total SP award is 11100 sp, with a 10% cut from your employer, which leaves 9990 split 5 ways: 1998 sp each. Bonus LP: * Luckiest: Cerulean gets 500 LP for the highest Karma roll, a 22 in a Claw Shape roll against a Black Krill. * Overkill: Cerulean gets 500 LP for the highest Damage roll, a 42 in a Claw Shape roll against a Black Krill. * Talented: Cerulean gets 500 LP for the highest Talent roll, an Unarmed Combat roll of 40 against a River Steed. * Speedy: D'zurr gets a 500 LP award for the highest Initiative roll, at a 31. Miscellaneous Awards Rak'Hir and Quantz each get 200 LP for successfully negotiating with the gargoyles. That was unexpected. Rak'Hir gets 200 LP for the quote: "I thought that was the Earthdawn II? Meh, whatever. I'm not getting on that ship!" Cerulean gets 200 LP for the quote: "Hey, it's free! We've got nothing to lose, right?" Rak'Hir gets 200 LP for the shameful quote: "Perhaps we should MUL this over. Eh? Eh?" Cerulean gets 200 LP for Steve's OOC quote: "Now it's a Shadowrun, since we're in the sewers." Cerulean gets 200 LP for the quote exchange with the GM: "A ballad about Aal'visss doesn't inspire Cerulean." "I heard it the first time." Rak'Hir and D'zurr get 100 LP each for the quote exchange: "Let me tell you about the time Aal'visss made an Icy Surface... it worked perfectly on the first try!" "That's not very inspiring" "It is if you love Aal'viss!" Neffy gets 200 LP for the quote: "Y'all are going to give me a nosebleed." Neffy gets 200 LP for the quote exchange with the GM: "Your worst nightmares have come true." "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Neffy gets 200 LP for the quote: "Can't sleep. Cake will eat me." Rak'Hir and Quantz get 100 LP each for the following exchange: "Potent Potables." "Potent Portable Potables." "Say that 10 times fast." Rak'Hir and D'zurr get 100 LP each for the following exchange: "Any dragons coming to eat it?" referring to the Nautilid. "No." "Aww, I wanted another shield." - D'zurr. Quantz gets 500 LP for the illustration/comic she has done so far. I love the picture of Cerulean eating a fish and mumbling. Cerulean gets 500 LP for his last journal about his Ghost Master.